Sunset and Thoughts
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Before they sail to Metru-Nui, Tahu doubted if he is a good leader. Hinted TahuGali romance but mostly friendship.


**AN: **This was my first ever fanfic. I was a huge Bionicle fan, but it seems like just outgrew it once it became complicated. I'm very surprised that my writing was this mature as a ten year old now that read back at this. Seriously.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bionicle or anything related to it.

* * *

**Sunset and Thoughts**

Tahu had been thinking a lot just recently after the defeat of the Makuta. Normally he never thought over any problem, but this was something he can't seem to ignore. The Toa of Fire lost in his thoughts, wandered to the beach just outside Ta-koro. Unaware that it was almost dark.

As he walked, he noticed a figure sitting in the distance, seeming like it was staring to the golden horizon. Tahu walked closer to take a better look and found the figure was Gali, completely entranced by the sun's final rays. She turned her head slowly, feeling a bit tense by the approaching being. Her slight concern was replaced with relief and small smile; she looked up and saw one of her Toa-brothers, Tahu.

"Oh, good afternoon Tahu" she greeted warmly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She looked back to the ocean "I felt like watching a sunset before we leave tomorrow, would you like to join me?" she invited.

"Sure" he answered nonchalantly and sat down beside his sister.

They sat in silence, as the bright orb of warmth slowly descended to the cool, soothing ocean. The motion gave a soft shade of red and became a light blue as it crossed further. Tahu had to admit it was a breathtaking sight to behold, he rarely watched a sunset since he thought they held no significant meaning in his eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said interrupting his thoughts.

The Fire Toa said nothing and let her continue speaking.

"I've seen many sunsets in the coast of Lake Naho" she paused for a moment, gazing to the sky and reminisced her time in Mata Nui.

"I sometimes thought the dusk tells us there is never a true end to anything, only a new beginning, even if it is the cold darkness of the night; don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess so" he answered in a low tone.

Gali couldn't help but feel her concern returning. By what she could tell, he felt preoccupied about something.

"Is there something on your mind Tahu?" the woman asked with concern.

Tahu nodded his head toward the sand and spoke. "Gali, did you think I was a good leader?" his words hinted doubt and solemn.

Gali was a bit shocked about his question, but managed to reply.

"Of course I think you're a good leader, what made you think you're not?" she asked

Tahu shut his eyes and sighed," It was just recently, after Takanuva opened the way to Metru Nui. When he did, I felt that our destiny as Toa would end soon. It made me think of my time as leader, our mission to awaken the Great Spirit and most of all, my jealousy of Takanuva. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that his accomplishment made me feel like I would be replaced."

He finished with another sigh and looked up at his sister, searching for the Water spirit's reaction. To his surprise, she was smiling lovingly at him.

"Tahu" she briefly paused and placed her hand on his shoulder. "you were and always will be a good leader, we may disagree at times and you would even get on my nerves, but you are always willing to protect and sacrifice yourself for everyone and everything you care about, and that's what really counts."

It was Fire Toa's turn to be shocked, he never imagined in his dreams Gali to think of him in the way that he just heard. He quickly pushed this feeling aside and gave a small smile. "Thank you Gali, for everything."

Gail's smile widened "You're welcome Tahu" she said. The Toa stood and grazed to the direction of her village.

"I have to go now, it's really getting late," she started walking to the direction of Ga-koro, she paused her strides to call over her shoulder "Oh, and Tahu."

"Yes Gail?" he responded out of curiosity.

"Try not to become jealous of Takanuva; he would never replace you as leader in my book." 'You're more than that to me'she mentally added

The fire guardian chuckled "I'll try Gail."

Tahu watched the Water Toa leave to the distance; he stood and headed toward Po-koro to rest up early.

'Even when I doubt myself, and we were on opposite sides of an argument, you were there to silently help me, no ordinary thank you is enough to show my true gratitude toward you, Gali.'he thought to himself

**As the sun's final rays rain on the beach, the Toa knew that their adventure was far from over.  
**


End file.
